Death's Diary
by HolyPalmers'Kiss
Summary: Dear Diary, I cannot begin to comprehend humans...I think, of all mortals, they know the grief of death best...His death was meaningless... Carried in memories of the living...By both those dead and those alive...He should have seen it coming...Rarely mortals welcome me...As if dying is an inside joke...He does not fight me when I come...Oh, how much he fears me... Death
1. Lily Potter née Evans

Disclaimer: Cause to many a depressive thought: I don't own Harry Potter, it's universe or characters

* * *

 **Lily Potter née Evans**

Curious, utterly curious

How she still begs for his life in face of death

I cannot begin to comprehend humans

Let alone mothers and their children

I take her

I pity her

Forgive me, Harry Potter

Forgive me, because I know this is but the beginning

Forgive me, because I shall take even more from you


	2. Nicholas and Penerelle Flamel

**Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel**

I don't like people who cheat on me

I really don't

It was satisfying to take their lives

No one escapes me

No one

But well

How could the living ever understand how great the afterlife is

It was strange though

Taking souls so old

So sated

I think, of all mortals, they know the grief of death best

Understand me best

I still don't appreciate being cheated on though

As if life has been two-timing on me


	3. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

War always makes unnecessary victims

His death was meaningless

Without purpose

Young souls are always difficult to take

They cling to my sibling so much

He is the first victim of this new war

The mark of the beginning

Other deaths will mark the end

Why must war always make dead

Can it not make cookies or such instead

Truly annoying

I do not like war

I do not like me

I do not like his young soul in my arms, still warm

Carrying the dead is so tiring


	4. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

He died already dead

He died years ago

A mere child

When I took his family

His heart stopped, his breath ragged, his blood freezing

But the memories kept him alive

The memory of his godson, his heartbeat

The memory of his best friend, his breath

The memory of revenge, his blood

Perhaps now he will live

In death, he shall live

Carried in memories of the living


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore**

Curious mortal, this one

As owner of one of my hallows, I dislike him

Yet he gave my second hallow away

He is selfish

He is selfless

He is contradiction

Dark and light

Light and dark

He rests now, in peace

In knowledge that he's been forgiven

By both those dead and those alive

Would they forgive me too I often wonder

* * *

My apologies for updating so very late, personal issues have kept me busy


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**Peter Pettigrew**

This mortal is cause of many deaths

He is a coward

Undeserving of my sibling's love

He clings to her like a drunken pervert

I take glee in ripping a soul so vile from my sibling

Had he known his future's path, would he have done differently I wonder

Would he have been Lion instead of rat

He should have seen it coming, really

Both Lions and Snakes devour Rats

He should have seen it coming

The Snake swallowing him whole

* * *

Apologies for the very late update, life has kept me busy...


	7. Severus Snape

**Severus Snape**

I liked this one

Rarely mortals welcome me

But this one

He welcomes me as a long lost friend

I almost regret taking him

The rare mortals that welcome me

They usually deserve to live

Yet of all this war's victims, he probably deserves this rest the most

May you finally rest in peace, Severus Snape

May you finally find your redemption


	8. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

He is still smiling

It is fascinating

This smile

As if dying is an inside joke

He is smiling, yet his brother cries

George Weasley shall also die smiling

They smile, while their beloveds cry


	9. Remus Lupin

**Remus Lupin**

This mortal knows suffering

Knows injustice

Knows betrayal

Knows loss

Yet he fights

Does not succumb to depression

Does not succumb to society's petty whims

Does not succumb to his enemies

He fights for his pack

His wife

His son

But he does not fight me when I come

Perhaps because he knew, after several sacrifices made,

he had won

He won war

He won love

He won life


	10. Tom Riddle

**Tom Riddle**

He fears me

Oh, how much he fears me

His vile, damaged, ripped soul trembles in my hands

He struggles still

But there is no escaping me

It is almost pitiful, almost

He is an idiot

A megalomaniac

To think he could escape me

Voldemort

Vol de mort

Flight from death

Only megalomaniacs and idiots put their biggest fears in their aliases

He is an idiot to fear me

Most mortals are idiots

* * *

Sorry, sorry sorry! Falls to your feet and begs for your forgiveness!

I have the bad habit recycling my documents and not changing their names and so I forgot where I put it :(

Voldie is the last though so hope I didn't chase you away with the long wait

Thanks for any reviews, faves and follows~


	11. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

He's waiting for me

He's not quite ready yet to leave

But he accepts

His life was never actually his

First his relatives scaring him for life

Then the wizarding world claiming him and never letting go

That too he accepted with little fuss

I have taken so much from him

Yet he accepts me

At least this will be his

You can't take me away from people, not for long anyway

He's given so much

He's taken so little

I should dislike him, for having possessed my Hallows, all three of them

But to be honest

There's no one but Harry Potter

Who I'd willingly call "master"

* * *

Okay, so I lied, voldie wasn't the last one xp As I said I forgot which document I'd written this in so I wrote this in another document, and yes, forgot again :/

This is actually all I had planned but if there's someone with a **request** for a character, review or pm me and I'll try :)

 **Update:** Since I didn't receive any requests I'll put the story on completed now. If someone like five years from now still wants to admit a request feel free to PM or review

Thanks for every fave, follow and review!

If you'd like go check out my other stories: Sort(a Confus)ing, also a Harry Potter fanfic (parody/humor) and Someone Wicked This Way Comes, a HP x Lotr crossover


End file.
